1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to string wireless sensor using fine wireless sensor and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the recent years attention has been paid to the technology of the information collection using many wireless sensors of sesame grain size comprising a wireless communication IC and an antenna as a nano-technology in the various fields.
When detailed information should be collected from a certain field using wires sensors as described in the above, it is possible to collect the information accordingly, if wireless sensors are placed in the field in question. However, it is not advisable to locate the sensors concentrated in a certain field as the cost becomes high, when taking the costs of wireless sensors into consideration. Also, it is not normally necessary to obtain much information from a narrow field, and it is generally useless.
Therefore, in order to use such wireless sensors effectively, it is necessary to distribute the wireless sensors uniformly to a certain degree. However, it is normally difficult to distribute the sensors always almost uniformly.